gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Daina
:Daina is an Oktober Guard and G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. It is very easy to underestimate Daina. She's a woman, she's beautiful and is often a target for chauvinistic insults. But those who know her better admits that she is the one Oktober Guard member with a multitude of talents. Even Colonel Brekhov who is known for his opinion regarding women in the battlefield had to credit her skills for getting him and his team out of trouble on more than one occasion. She is a skilled helicopter pilot, a knowledgeable fixed wing pilot, a marksman, a competent diver, a brilliant tactician second to Brekhov, and probably more intelligent than most of her teammates. Does this mean she gets all the respect she deserves? No. More than anyone, she feels she has to prove her worth over and over. One has to wonder what drives her to extremes. Could it be because of her renowned temper that pushes her to show everyone what she can do? Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity A mission in Afghanistan to retrieve a Russian spy plane brings Daina to meet her team's American counterpart, G.I. Joe. Cobra stole the spy plane from both teams and she joins in going after the evil organization to the sands of Iran. She was with Brekhov's team when they infiltrated the Cobra stronghold. The Joes did not take kindly to the betrayal she and her teammates attempted and she was shoved by Stalker and forced into covering for the Joes' escape. Devil's Due Comics continuity Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Daina was brunette and wearing a pink outfit, appearing in the series' first season two episodes: "The Invaders" and "The Great Alaskan Land Rush" as a five-person squad, along Col. Brekhov, Sergeant Horrorshow, Stormavik, and Wong. As well as brief appearances in "Arise, Serpentor, Arise miniseries Part 2."" Toys * The Real American Hero Collection (1998) : The very first Daina action figure was part of The Real American Hero Collection. Uniquely for figures released during the 1997-1998 era, she featured a brand-new head sculpt, although her body is a mere redeco of the Lady Jaye body. Although the head sculpt is new, it looks very little like Daina, lacking even her trademark hat, featuring a Lady Jaye-esque cap with the Soviet Star instead. Even curiouser is the name change to Volga. Initially, one would mistake for an entirely new character but her filecard more than determines this to be the same Daina. It was sold in a three-pack that included Colonel Brekhov and Lt. Gorky. :1998 filecard from YoJoe.com * Comic Pack (2005) :Daina gets the proper treatment in her second go round. She gets her true name back and a much better action figure design. Her body mold is taken from parts of various Lady Jaye action figures but she does get an entirely new head sculpt. The second figure was sold as part of a Comic Pack featuring a copy of the comic G.I. Joe #6 and two other Oktober Guard (Brekhov and Horrorshow). :2005 filecard from YoJoe.com Trivia * Though typically pictured with blonde hair in the comics and toys, the Sunbow cartoon gave her black hair instead. * Daina (under the callsign of "Oktober Guard One") made a brief cameo in an episode of The Transformers, "Prime Target", where an experimental fighter jet she was piloting is captured by egomaniacal hunter Lord Chumley, in his attempt to hunt Autobot leader Optimus Prime. This, along with an appearance shortly thereafter of Hector Ramirez, helped to further the implication that G.I. Joe and The Transformers (and thanks to appearances by Ramirez, Inhumanoids and Jem and the Holograms as well) shared the same universe. Gallery Daina/Gallery External links * My Useless Knowledge biography * YoJoe.com page - as Volga * YoJoe.com page - as Daina Footnotes Category:Oktober Guard Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Female Characters